


Matching Rings

by SailorChibi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Purrs, Alcohol, Chat Noir hates the rain, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng does not like winter, Miraculous Side Effects, Panicking, Platonic Cuddling, Secret Identity Reveal, Stress Relief, big time panicking, chat's tail has a mind of its own, got drunk and married, ive been watching too many friends episodes, naps in the sunlight, past and present tense, probably mild crack tbh, superheroes need to kick back too, that's shocking i know, these two flirt with each other so much i love it, what another identity reveal from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir decide to try for some stress relief.Marinette and Adrien promptly wake up married.





	Matching Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I've seen the Friends episode where Ross and Rachel get drunk married in Vegas approximately ten times over the past two weeks and it's done Things to me.

The sun in her face wakes Marinette from a deep sleep. She grumbles, squinting, and rolls over. The hand around her waist tightens, pulling her closer and allowing her to hide her face into the crook of a sun-warmed shoulder. She closes her eyes again and melts against her companion, luxuriating in the feeling of being _warm_ from head to toe - it's not something that happens a lot in the dead of winter, and she's learned to appreciate it.

Then she realizes that she's _in bed with someone_.

"What the -" Marinette jerks back, nearly falling out of the bed. The man has his head buried in the space between their pillows. He's got blond hair and a very nice, toned body. He's also stark naked. So is she, for that matter.

Oh shit.

She looks around the room with wide eyes, taking in the fancy hotel room. And slowly, the memories from last night start coming back to her. She groans quietly, clapping a hand to her aching head. They weren't supposed to spend the night here; they were supposed to go back to their respective homes once they were finished. Instead, she's been sleeping next to Chat Noir.

She quickly and quietly slides from the bed, shivering immediately. The heat may be on, but the room feels like it's a good fifteen degrees cooler temperature-wise than beneath the covers with Chat. Marinette wraps her arms around herself and looks for her clothing, but she doesn't see the jeans or blue shirt she was wearing beneath her costume last night. She does find a white hotel robe, which suffices.

"Tikki?" she hisses, padding quickly out of the bedroom into the outer room. There's no sight or sound of her kwami or of Chat's kwami. For a long moment Marinette seriously considers the intelligence of just stealing some clothing and sneaking out alone.

Then she spots her own clothing, draped over one of the chairs by the window, and breathes a sigh of relief. At least she won’t have to sneak out mostly naked. She hurries over and grabs her jeans, and a piece of paper slides out of the pocket. Marinette stoops down to grab it and turns it over, expecting - well, she's not sure what she's expecting, but it's not what she's reading.

It's a marriage certificate.

For Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste.

Right about the time that Marinette's eyes lock onto the ring on her hand, she starts screaming.

\--

"Are you sure about this, My Lady?"

"Yes," Ladybug said bluntly. The bag strapped to her back tinkled as she landed, the bottles inside banging together. Nothing sounded broken though, so she considered it a win.

Chat landed beside her, always silent on his feet. "I never thought I'd get to see the day where you let your hair down," he said, amused. "Metaphorically speaking, of course."

"Kitty, if you want to see my hair down, all you have to do is ask," Ladybug told him, reaching over to lighly flick his bell. The grin that always crossed his face when she did that made her feel warm down to the tips of her toes, but it sadly didn't last. Frigging winter.

Chat picked up on her shivering immediately. "Let's hurry," he said. "We're almost there."

"Right," Ladybug said, following his lead. Chat had insisted on being the one who rented the hotel room, citing a concern for her finances. She'd let him do it without much argument, mostly because she wasn't opposed to swanking it up for a night and the thought of getting drunk out in the cold sounded appalling.

Now, as the first rain drops of the night began to hit the rooftops around them, she was grateful for their foresight. Chat was a true cat in that he _hated_ the rain. He'd fight in it if he had to, because he was nothing if not a hero, but by the end of it he'd be sniffling and sneezing and look so sad that her heart would threaten to snap in two. 

He landed on the balcony of their hotel room. Ladybug landed beside him seconds later and they both made a mad dash into the room. Chat had his ears folded flat, top lip curled back to show a fang of disgust, and Ladybug was shivering. They were a sorry pair, she thought, setting her bag down and closing the balcony doors. 

"It's supposed to stop raining by morning," she offered.

"I know. Good. I have a ph - something outside tomorrow. The sooner it stops, the better." He crossed the room and grabbed a blanket from the bed, returning to drape it around her shoulders. Ladybug smiled up at him in appreciation.

"Well, tonight we don't have to be out in it. We're taking a night off," she declared, grabbing the bag and shaking it. They could be relatively sure that Hawkmoth wouldn't attack tonight; he'd been all-out during the past week, throwing akuma after akuma at them, and she was positive that he had to be as exhausted as they were. 

Chat grinned at her as he cranked up the heat. "What shall we start with, Bugaboo?"

"Tequila," Ladybug decided, because it was the first bottle her hand had landed on. "You got the salt and limes, _Chaton_?"

"As promised," Chat said, moving over to the far side of the bed and picking up some grocery bags. "I also have chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate."

Ladybug batted her eyes. "You're officially my favorite partner."

"I'm your only partner," Chat said dryly. "If I recall correctly, Queen Bee said you were too high-maintenance and that I was welcome to you."

"I'm not the high-maintenance one! She said -"

"I know, I know," Chat said. He'd only heard her rant about a hundred times already. 

Ladybug pouted. "I am not high-maintenance."

"What difference does it make? You wouldn't want another partner anyway," Chat said, patting the bed.

Well, he wasn't wrong. She rushed to sit beside him, cuddling up beneath his arm. Their first winter together, Tikki had told her that Black Cats produced extra heat in the colder seasons to help compensate for the Ladybugs' weakness to the cold. Nothing would ever warm her up the way being next to Chat could, and, if she got cold enough that she fell into hibernation, his continual presence was the only thing that would wake her up.

It was scary in a way; she'd never been so beholden to another person before. But Chat was so very kind about it, never once complaining even though she knew that it had to be hard on him too. He'd done his best to lessen her guilt by pointing out that while cuddling helped to keep her warm, it fulfilled his cat-like need for attention. He was never happier than when he was sprawled all over her, purring up a storm while she stroked his hair.

They were partners in almost every sense of the world. No one could ever replace him.

"Alright, tequila," Ladybug said, licking her hand and then pouring a little salt on. Chat cracked the bottle open and handed it to her, big kitty eyes bright with anticipation. She grinned up at him, licked the salt off her hand, and quickly took a big gulp of the tequila. Then she bit down on the lime wedge he held up for her.

"Good?" he asked.

"Hmm, the best," Ladybug murmured, tongue sliding over her lips. "Your turn."

They traded off with the tequila until the bottle was empty. Ladybug eyed it sadly but set it aside, letting out a pleasant hum as she nuzzled Chat's shoulder. He pressed an absentminded kiss against her head, then leaned over to rummage around in her bag. His tail wound its way around her waist; whether it was for balance or just because, Ladybug wasn't sure. 

"Vodka?" Chat asked, peeking back at her.

Ladybug grinned. "Bring it on."

"Shots or cocktail?"

"Screwdriver?"

He popped back up with orange juice in hand. "As you wish, My Lady." He leaned closer, grinning, and she laughed and gently pushed him back by the nose.

They went through the bottle of vodka, splitting it pretty evenly, and right about that point, Ladybug realized that being in the suit was definitely affecting her ability to drink. She wasn't sure what kind of alcohol Chat reached for next, but she kept drinking the cocktails he was handing her with glee. 

It felt like the stress of her life was finally melting away. Her struggles to find a job when she had to keep running out to be Ladybug. The resulting tension with her parents. Her complete and utter lack of a dating life. The lack of sleep from her hectic schedule. None of that mattered. There was just the burn of expensive alcohol, Chat's tail snug around her waist, and the glow of Chat's smile.

\--

From the bedroom, there's a crash. Adrien stumbles into the room, clutching a sheet around his waist, half-asleep and hungover. Marinette claps her hand over her mouth to stop the screaming.

"My Lady? What's wrong? What is it?! An akuma?"

Oh god. That's him. That's definitely him. The messy blond hair, the tone of his voice - Marinette can't believe she didn't see it before. She's an idiot. An idiot who got drunk and _married_. No wonder Tikki's hiding.

"No. No akuma," Marinette croaks. 

Adrien's eyes lock onto her. His jaw drops.

"Hi," she whispers, clutching at the robe and waving meekly.

"Oh," he says. "Oh, we've fucked up."

"So much," Marinette agrees fervently, sinking into the chair. Between the alcohol and this new revelation, her head is spinning and Adrien doesn't look much better. She puts her hands over her face and groans. 

"Are you, uh, okay?" he asks awkwardly. "You were... you know."

"What?" Marinette peeks up at him, then groans louder. "Look at this." She shoves the paper at him.

Adrien shuffles closer. "It's a - oh my god."

"I know. We got married," Marinette says, not sure if she'd horrified or shocked. Married. Her. She's only nineteen. She still lives with her parents. She's still a virgin.

Well, maybe. Jury's still out on that last one. She did wake up naked, after all.

"Fuck," Adrien breathes, collapsing into the chair beside her. He looks down at the paper again and seems to catch sight of his hands, both of which are now adorned with rings. He visibly jerks, looking at his new ring in astonishment.

"We match," Marinette says before he can ask, holding up her own hand. "I can only guess that you bought them, since I sure as hell didn't have the money for it."

"I - probably," Adrien says, looking between their rings. 

"How did this happen?" Marinette asks.

"What?"

"We were just supposed to get drunk! Last I remember, we were curled up on the bed together and had zero intention of moving!" She flushes, just a little, realizing that she's been getting cozy with _Adrien Agreste_ , but the embarrassment isn't nearly as severe as it would've been when she was a pining fifteen-year-old Collège student.

It's been four years since she and Chat became partners. A lot has changed. Her crush on Adrien hasn't gone away exactly, more like it's been overridden by what she has with her partner. Chat has always been there for her; he's sweet, silly, loyal, charming, and adores her. It's hard not to fall in love with someone who already loves you so much.

Adrien narrows his eyes thoughtfully. "I think I remember beeping," he says after a long pause.

Beeping?

\--

"Oh shit," Chat said. "My miraculous."

"Mine too," Ladybug said, tossing back the remainder of her screwdriver. She'd thought this might happen, and had stashed cookies and cheese in her bag. "Back to back? No one looks?"

Chat looked a little surprised, but nodded. "Deal."

They scooted back to back. Truthfully one of them probably should've left the room, but Ladybug was loathe to leave his warmth. He was comfortable and his tail was still around her waist and she was feeling happy for the first time in ages. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, staring at the ceiling.

"Claws in," Chat said.

"Spots off," Ladybug echoed.

Light washed through the room, Chat's tail dissolving from around her waist. Marinette might have missed it, but she was too busy reeling, kept upright by Chat's body, as the impact of several bottles of alcohol slammed into her all at once. She almost tipped over.

"Really?" TIkki said, landing on the bed in front of her. She sounded amused. "You're drunk."

"I am," Marientte said, nodding and giggling. "So drunk. Tikki, you're pretty."

Tikki giggled and then hiccuped. She clapped a paw over her mouth.

Marinette burst into laughter. "Tikki, I think you're drunk too."

"No, I'm not," TIkki said. She tried to fly up, but couldn't seem to fly in a straight line. Marinette laughed harder and heard Chat start to laugh too. The sound of that deep, belly laugh that she didn't get to hear very often just made her happy, and she laughed and laughed.

\--

"Tikki was drunk," Marinette says guiltily.

Adrien smirks. "Plagg was too."

"We were all really drunk." She runs her fingers through her hair and makes a face at how greasy it feels. Wow, she really needs a shower.

"But then how did... _this_ happen?" Adrien waves the paper.

Marinette wracks her brain, trying to remember anything else about last night. "I think we were hungry," she says at last. "I seem to remember Plagg whining for more cheese."

"That's an every day occurence, actually."

She smiles. "And... the rain had stopped. We decided to go out. But we weren't familiar with that part of town..." She has a faint memory of clinging to a muscular arm - Adrien's, obviously - and wandering streets that looked completely different from the sidewalk than they do from the rooftops. 

"We stopped to ask for directions!" Adrien says in a sudden burst of excitement. "And there was this... this casino, I think? They had a special on with fondue. Plagg flew inside and we had to go get him."

A casino. Marinette stands up. "Wanna see if we can go find it?"

"I need some clothes first," he says.

She turns pink. "Right, yeah, me too." For a moment there, she forgot they were both naked except for a robe and a sheet. Yikes.

"Marinette?"

"What?"

"Is this going to make things weird?"

"What? You mean the fact that we're married, or the fact that we know now?" she asks wryly.

"Both." Adrien looks up at her with an expression that twists her heart. It's the look Chat wears when he's feeling insecure, and it has just as much of an impact when there's no mask blocking his beautiful green eyes.

"No," Marinette says firmly. "No, it's not. You're my partner. Now I guess you're my partner in every way." She glances at the ring on her finger, still a bit in disbelief about that one. "I mean, we could get a divorce -"

"No!" Adrien bursts out, and Marinette stops short in surprise.

"No?"she echoes uncertainly.

"No," he repeats. "Not unless you want one."

"I..." Marinette feels a bit faint, honestly. "I don't think I do."

"Really?" His eyes widen and Marinette blushes furiously. She turns away, fumbling with the tie to her robe.

"Well. Well, why would I? You've been my partner for four years. You know me better than anyone else by now. I'm sure you could've figured me out years ago if you'd wanted to."

"That's true," Adrien admits. "I didn't put the clues together because you didn't want me to."

She really doesn't deserve him, but she loves him anyway. He's the standard she's held every potential boyfriend to, and every damn one has come up seriously wanting. Now that she has him, Marinette would be an idiot to let him go. And while she's done a lot of idiotic things in her life, Chat is too precious for her to fuck this up. 

In that moment, she knows that it doesn't matter if they're lovers or friends. She's his and he's hers, for better or for worse indeed.

"I know, and I appreciate that. This isn't how I figured we'd find out, but... I can't say that it wasn't time," Marinette admits, turning to face him. "So no. I don't want a divorce. I..." Her throat feels painfully dry. "I-I love you, Chat."

Adrien's jaw drops. 

"Oh, now you've done it," a cranky voice says.

Marinette looks around to see that Plagg is struggling out from under a sweater on the floor that must belong to Adrien. All of his fur is standing on end, and his green eyes are red-rimmed. He glowers at the two of them as he kicks the sweater away, and Marinette finally catches a glimpse of Tikki, still sound asleep.

"Done what?" Marinette says.

"You said you loved him. That's all Lover Boy's wanted since the day you crashed into him. He'll be useless for the next week. You're going to have to supply my cheese."

Marinette blinks for a moment, absorbing that, before deciding she'll sort through it when she's not hungover and a newlywed. She says, "Fine, but I don't have a lot of money so you're gonna have to settle for cheddar."

Plagg scoffs at her. "You're married now, right? Doesn't that mean you share all your money?"

"Uh..." Marinette says. "I'll, uh, get back to you on that." She has no idea how any of this works. Is she Marinette Agreste now? Her fifteen-year-old self would faint on the spot. 

She turns back to Adrien and sees that Plagg isn't wrong; he's staring at her with parted lips and glazed eyes, like she's a mountain of freshly baked croissants as opposed to a woman in desperate need of a shower and a toothbrush. Marinette does a quick check - yup, still skins and bones, not pastry - and sighs.

Without hesitation, she sits down in his lap.

Adrien startles, his arms wrapping automatically around her waist. Marinette did it to bring him back to himself, but it turns out she was colder than she realized and he's just as warm as always. She buzzes a little as she tucks her head under his chin, pulling her knees up and winding her arms around his neck, curling into him as much as feasibly possible. Adrien shakes a little with laughter.

"Sorry, Bugaboo. You cold?" he asks, and she can hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I am. So do your job, Kitty," she says sassily.

He snorts. "Of course, My Lady." He hugs her harder. "I love you too. I always have."

"I know," Marinette whispers. She's not sure what took her so long. Maybe she should've gotten their fifteen year old selves drunk so this could've happened a lot sooner.

She winds a hand into his hair and starts petting his scalp with her fingertips, curious. A low purr rumbles through Adrien's chest, clearly audible with her ear pressed against him. She grins and buzzes louder, matching him thrum for thrum, until the sound of their happy vibrations rolls through the room.

"How about we move this to a patch of sunlight?" Adrien says, already moving. He scoops her up, leaving a whining Plagg behind, and returns to the bedroom. The sun is shining in through the doors of the balcony, illuminating the chaise lounge. Adrien sets her down and then collapses on top of her like a boneless kitty, purring up a storm while Marinette buzzes and giggles.

"Weren't you supposed to have a thing this morning?" she asks, shifting a leg so he can lay between her thighs, and then moving to keep petting him.

"I'll call in sick once I track down my phone," he says into her collarbone. "I'm hungover. That counts as sick, right?"

"Sure. Or you could just say you're on your honeymoon."

Adrien laughs, and it's curiously rumbly from his purr. "That'll give Nathalie a heart attack. I like it." He sounds slow and sleepy, and Marinette's heart leaps. She and Chat have napped in the sunlight before, but never like this. She didn't know it could _be_ like this. She never wants to move again.

\--

"Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!"

"Plagg, no! Come back!" Chat ran after Plagg and Marinette chased after Chat. His face was familiar, but her brain was so sloshed that it was hard to string thoughts together. She just knew she wanted to be with Chat and that nothing hurt. That was enough.

She crashed into Chat when he stopped and they both almost fell over. Chat caught himself at the last second, then wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling too. Marinette braced herself, leaning her head on his chest with a happy sigh, and snuggled into his warmth.

"Where'd he go?" Chat said. "Stupid kwami!"

"You should get a kwami like mine," Marinette said, rubbing her nose against his chest. His sweater was soft.

"I wish I could," Chat grumbled. "Dumb - dumb - hey."

She looked up to see what had caught his attention. There was a crowd of people spilling out of a room across the hall. In the middle was a woman wearing a white dress - Marinette's arms prickled with goosebumps just looking at her, because that dress was _gorgeous_ \- and a man in a suit. They were holding hands and smiling.

"A wedding," Marinette said.

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a moment, and Marinette's eyes started to drift shut.

Then Chat said, "I wish I could get married."

He sounded so sad, and that made Marinette frown. Her kitty should never be sad. "Why can't you?"

"No one wants to marry me. They just want my face."

She leaned back, so far back she almost fell, and aimed a finger at his nose. "I like your face, but I want the rest of you too. I like your tail the best."

"You do?" Chat said, blinking rapidly. "You'll marry me?"

Marinette couldn't remember deciding to do that, but Chat looked so hopeful that she nodded. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you," she explained, since he seemed to have forgotten.

"You'll marry me?" he exclaimed, shocked.

She giggled. "You're my kitty. I'm your bug. We're partners. Let's be the best of partners."

"The best..." Chat breathed, his face splitting open into a huge grin. "The best. Me and my lady. Let's get rings."

"Rings?" Marinette said, pointing to his hand. "You have a ring."

"Matching rings," Chat said, and Marinette grinned. She liked shiny rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
